Two Brothers, Fire's Will, Shadow's Embrace
by BlasterFaster
Summary: Naruto has a twin brother, and his mother survives. After the infamous event that claimed the Fourth, dark secrets rise. And Kyrain, Naruto's twin, realizes he's not normal. In fact, he is unstable and cant control his "unique" powers. How will he differ from the path his noble brother walks? Will they become clashing forces? Or is there a darker force pulling the strings...


Two Brothers, Two Paths, Fire's Will, Dark's Embrace

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Naruto, this just fan made.

Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

A dark night of a cold October day covered the sky. It was only the tenth and yet winter seemed to already be right around the corner for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However the stillness was eerie, the Fourth Hokage was well aware danger was approaching. He could feel it crept as a clod shiver surged through his veins. 'This was a very dark danger indeed, I'll have to react quickly' he thought to himself.

The Fourth Hokage was a very accomplished ninja, which alone is an understatement. His status is legendary among all ninja nations not only as a highly skilled shinobi, but also very politically smart and has a very cunning intelligence. He has created some of the most fearsome techniques himself and is a master of seals. His most well-known self-created technique, Flying Thunder God, was how he received his nickname "The Yellow Flash". The technique is really just a kunai wrapped in seal, where the seal acts like a teleporter. With the correct hang sign and chakra usage he could teleport to the seal.

The Fourth was aware of his popularity. He knew he was respected out of: power, love, fear, but mostly for loyalty, and he was glad for that because he felt he was very loyal to his village. He took on the role of Hokage and led the village to prosperity, even through the roughness of aftermath of the Third Great Shinobi War. His villagers loved him, were loyal, and supported him. The other ninja clans all seemed to support him anonymously too.

The Uchiha were a little questionable, he always sensed their anger that they weren't in complete control. So he tried to give them more power at an administrative level. Like more say and votes for new laws dealing with small matters like education and taxes, however keeping his power to veto them if he saw fit. But he knew they would never make a move against him while he stayed in office, the Uchiha sensed the citizen's loyalty to the Hokage, and they knew if they made an open move against him they would be hated. They had to maintain their image, and the Hokage knew that.

Far off past the village in the forest a huge cloud of smoke shot up, at least the size of the mountain. A huge chakra spike hit everyone at the village at once. Even though most civilians can't feel chakra, the ones that could feel it knew it was evil. They gathered up their families and took defensive action in their homes. Barring doors and setting up safe rooms inside their house. The ninja of the village could feel the chakra spike as well and even more so the evilness of the chakra. They all took immediate action; the Jonin shot over to the Hokage's Tower to alert the Kage, while others gathered citizens and started to evacuate them into the mountains where the current and previous Hokage's' faces were. The inside of them were hollow and had seals on the walls so no chakra could escape from the rock to alert enemy ninja where they were.

The Fourth however felt the massive chakra when it first appeared. He looked in disbelief at the sight he saw, the massive beast color of orange, its nine tails…yes this has to be the Nine-Tailed Fox. Its raw and evil chakra like a plague, hitting everyone in the village at once, he knew they had to take immediate action. He knew how many villagers would die if they failed to stop the beast before it hit the walls. He also had a personal stake in this battle too, his wife was having his baby right now in the infirmary. He clenched his fist, there was no way he was going to fail this mission he gave himself. 'I will protect the village and my wife and future son' he told himself. The nurse given to his wife did give him updates when they went to the hospital for check-ups before, it was when given an ultrasound she informed them it was a boy, and not only one but two.

Minato, The Fourth Hokage, was very excited for the news and so was his wife, Kushina. They were very ecstatic with the idea of twins. They celebrated with close friends and his old sensei, also a master of seals, Jiraiya. He remembered the day with a small smile. His short day dream broken by a Jonin, and his former student from his Genin team, Kakashi popped up in a swirl of leaves. The Fourth saw his serious face and knew he wasn't here to crack jokes or be late. They both knew the danger of their village's situation.

"Greetings Hokage, and my sensei" Kakashi said in a respectable tone with seriousness. "No doubt you felt that chakra and saw the beast" he finished.

"Indeed I have student Kakashi, we need to get the ninja ready to stop the beast! Do not allow it to reach the village, I'm putting you control of the forces until I get to the front lines. Im going to check on my wife and see how she is doing…" just then the nurse broke into the room.

"Honorable Fourth…" she started with tears in her eyes. Minato looked at her and felt instant dread. "Good news is your son has been born safely with no issues of his health, however your wife has gotten ill, I believe it's because of that evil presence that just popped out of nowhere…" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Minato flashed out of the room. Leaving the two standing there, not sure what to comment.

Kakashi went first, "You should head back down there and help him, please for me. He gave me orders to start preparations to protect the village. I have to honor his wish. Please also say im very sorry for his loss, his wife was a very nice and beautiful woman." The nurse nodded her head, signifying she understood. Kakashi gave a small bow with his head, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The nurse hurried towards the hospital, hoping they could save her., but she doubted it.

Meanwhile Minato entered the room he knew his wife was in. She sensed him instantly and gave him a small sad smile from her bed. He returned one, seeing she was cradling his children in her arms.

"So those are our sons?" he started to tear up, knowing he was a father now. He was very happy and always wanted to be a father, and here he was on his darkest day, a father.

"Yes my love, it is" his wife replied with a small happier smile. "We still going to call him that one name you wanted?" her smile getting a little bit bigger.

Minato smiled "As long as your happy with it too, ya know?" a little laugh came from his wife thanks to his comment. He smiled, 'at least this moment is happy' he thought.

Kushina looked at the child in her right arm, "Hello…Naruto-kun. I love you already" her smile was even bigger now.

Minato walked over and joined his wife, as she gave him the bundle with his one son Naruto, his son opened his eyes and looked at his father. Minato smiled at this, seeing his son's blue eyes shining brightly.

His wife took the bundle in her left arm and looked down at him, smiling as he also opened his eyes. His eyes seemed blackish-blue, making him more unique to his mother who held him. "And we still going to agree with my name I wanted?" she asked with a smile.

The Fourth nodded his head, "Of course my love" he said with his famous grin. His wife loved that look he gave. She smiled more as she looked at the child in her arms, "Hello Kyrain-kun, I love you just as much as Naruto" she smiled as the child seemed to hear her voice and looked happy.

Minato was also cradling Naruto who he held in his arms. He turned and looked at his wife. She did look pale and she was visibly tired. She turned to him too, and they kissed. A soft gentle kiss, and a very meaningful one. As they broke apart Minato said to his wife, "We did it Kushina my love, I never been so happy before."

"I know my love, I am too. I sensed the evil presence earlier; no doubt it was the Nine-Tails. I wish this moment could last forever and you could stay. But when the nurse gets here you have to become Hokage till you defeat that beast." She said with a sad smile.

Minato nodded knowing she was right, "I know, and ill be back in a flash too" he said with her favorite grin. Just then the nurse burst through the doors, looking a little guilty as she thought she spoiled the moment.

Kushina noticed this and gave a small smile, "Don't worry you didn't ruin anything Nora-chan." She reassured the old nurse.

The nurse looked relieved at hearing this. Then Minato got up, kissed Naruto on the head, then Kyrain, and finally his wife one last time before he left giving Naruto to the nurse. He then disappeared in a flash.

Meanwhile outside the village walls Kakashi had finished gathering and organizing the ninja. He already gave them squad captains and gave them jobs. He knew that normal ninjutsu wouldn't work effectively till the beast was weakened. And that would take a long time he figured, considering the beast's chakra radiating off it.

They were all running towards the beast, jumping through trees trying to stop the beast's progress to the village. Kakashi kept focused and hoped his sensei would be here soon. Kakashi was happy to have the former Hokage, the Third, by his side. He though old age plagued him, he was still dressed for combat, and didn't hesitate into the battle. Kakashi knew his love for the village drove him. He respected that very much.

Suddenly a yellow flash appeared in front of them. Minato a long time ago gave Kakashi a special kunai wrapped in the special seal his sensei used for his famous jutsu. Minato kept to Kakashi's pace and kept on his Hokage face, although Kakashi could see he was holding back a huge smile. 'Seeing his sons for the first time no doubt' Kakashi eye smiled then got back to serious as the Fourth asked him to update him on the current situation.

"I've separated the ninja into squads based on their abilities that be needed to weaken the Fox. I've also selected the most responsible, leader-like, courageous, and respected member of their respective squad that possessed that ability as captain of their squad. We are now heading to cut off the Fox and stall time for the village if all else fails." The Jonin stated.

The Fourth nodded his head in agreement, he was impressed. 'Took all the steps to prepare for this battle, I'm glad I raised a strong student' "Good job Kakashi, I'll lead from here on. I want you to stick closely to me as my second in-command, understood?" he asked with a little smile. He already knew the Jonin's answer.

"Hai!" Kakashi said, with a little smile too. As he jumped past the trees into a clearing of a abandoned training ground. The Fourth made the signal for everyone to stop, and all squads stopped on cue except the Third Hokage who landed beside the Fourth. This was a very important battle and the Third wanted to help out his successor as much as he could.

Minato nodded to the Third's arrival, he was glad he came to his side. He knew he would need his help one way or another tonight. Kakashi greeted the Third respectfully, bowing towards him. The Third give him a smile, he was glad Kakashi choose a different route than his late father, thanks to Minato's influence to a degree. The Third knew Minato was Kakashi's father figure and his role model.

All three stood at the clearing, its grass blowing slightly in the wind, and then suddenly picking up speed as the beast roared. The wind was furious and smacked everyone hard. Most of the ninja used chakra at their feet so they could stand. The trees were rocking back and forth in the wind's fury, leaves falling off the tree limbs. The beast who was no more than one-hundred feet from all of them, and looked at them with pure evil in his eyes. It was then that Minato stepped forward, 'My time to shine, and to be Hokage' he thought to himself. He then looked at the Beast with fury in his eyes, and also determination. It was then that he turned around to everyone who gathered at the clearing.

"My fellow Leaf Village ninja!" he started in a calm but commanding voice of a true leader.

"Today our precious village is being attacked by a beast of true horror!" He continued, speaking loudly so every ninja could hear him.

"It threatens to attack our village, and kill our precious people. It plans to kill every one of us here so it can achieve its goal. It plans that it will destroy the Leaf and the Will of Fire for good!" He shouted the end for more effect.

He had everyone's attention now, however the beast was slowly approaching. He knew he didn't have much more time for speech.

Minato's voice got softer as he spoke his next words that burned into every ninja's memory that moment. "No longer than twenty minutes ago I became officially a father, a pair of twins I share with my beautiful wife. I know some of you also have kids, and I want to not only ask you but asks all those present. Do you want to protect them? Do you want to ensure they live a happy life..?"

"YES!" and "Hai!" where heard screamed out by the ninja from the Leaf Village. Their faces showed determination, courage; hope had been put into them. None showed any fear of the beast.

"Me either! I will protect them at the cost of my life! I will fight to every last bit of chakra leaves my body, to every last bit of blood pours out of my veins! I will not let this beast extinguish the flames our forefathers past downed to us!" at this time he looked right at the Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

The Third looked right at him with pride in his eyes, he felt nothing of his old age. He was ready to fight at the cost of his life. He could sense all the ninja looked the same, felt the same, and would do the same. Even Kakashi looked right down to business.

"I **WILL** defend the Will of FIRE!" Minato shouted out to his comrades. He never was good at speeches but he felt so right about this moment. He even found more strength inside himself thanks to his comrades' reactions.

They all pumped their fists in the air and shouted in reply to his message "I WILL DEFEND THE WILL OF FIRE!" Their eyes all read determination, yes hope was only what they were feeling as their leader smiled approvingly and turned back to the beast.

Minato gave the order and they all fired a special jutsu called "Secret Art: Chakra Parasite". It was like a barrage of bullets flew towards the Fox, who made no effort to dodge them. Minato hoped this would show him something like an opening or weakness. Since the jutsu was designed to absorb the foe's chakra and then disperse it outside their chakra network. It was supposed to simply take away chakra form its target.

When it hit the Fox like a huge curtain, the Fox took a single small step back than roared in anger. The Fourth wasn't surprised it didn't have much effect on the fox, while he saw some of the ninjas' faces fault. He knew he would lose their morale and thus lose their strength. He had to make an impression that all hope wasn't lost. He turned back to the Fox.

"Everybody stand back, I will attack the Fox by myself for this jutsu." He commanded. His fellow ninja started to object but the Fourth interrupted them.

"You all are scared! Just because one attack didn't solve the battle doesn't mean we have lost! Have you forgotten the Will of Fire that burns in all of you? Cause I haven't and I'll show you my Will of Fire. Now stand back." He ordered a little colder. The ninja all seemed to be disappointed that they acted so cowardly, but obeyed they're leader.

They watched the beast roar once again, sending a gust of wind spiraling at them. Kicking up leaves and tree limbs that have fell on the ground. The nearby trees swayed violently in the furious wind gust, throwing off more leaves from the trees. The Fourth stood strong, his hair and Kage robes flowing with the wind. The Fourth reached into his robe pocket, grabbing his special kunai with the seal he uses for his most sacred jutsu. He pulled the kunai out and with a swift movement he launch it at the Fox beast.

Everyone watched in awe as the kunai neared the Fox their Hokage disappeared in a flash of yellow, then reappearing right in front of the Fox with another of his unique jutsu. In his hand was a huge sphere of chakra rotating in a circular motion at supersonic speed. Minato's "Supersonic Rasengan".

The Fox showed no fear as it went to swipe at the Hokage, which was when Minato countered with his Rasengan blowing through the Fox's arm. The Fox roared in pain and anger. The ninja were astonished at their leader's strength, as they cheered loudly for his heroic effort. He quickly dodged the Fox's tails as they swiped at him. He flipped and landed to the ground, noticing a huge black sphere of dense and evil chakra zooming at him. He figured the Nine-Tails would fight back. He teleported to the kunai he first threw at the fox, which was right by the Fox.

'That technique cost me a lot of chakra, and it didn't do much damage. How do we defeat this creature? Maybe I'll have to use _that _jutsu.' Minato assessed in his head.

Minato dodged an arm as the beast tried to hit him. He quickly threw another of his kunai towards the edge of the clearing, which was caught by the third and he teleported. Minato reappeared as quickly as he disappeared, looking at the former Hokage. He noticed his dark look on his face.

"Whats wron-…" Minato started but was cut-off as the Third said "I'll use the Reaper Seal to seal the beast." His eyes showed determination. He didn't appear as old as he was in that moment; he showed the youngness he had long ago.

"No you can't" Minato countered.

The Third sighed, "Minato you have children and a beautiful wife, I'm not letting you risk your life. You have to be a father, and the Hokage. You have a family." His eyes pleaded that Minato just agree with him and let him continue forward with his plan.

Minato paused, squeezing his eyes tightly together a tear trickled down his left side of his face a little bit. He then opened his eyes, the obvious signs of tears could be seen glinting thanks to the Fox's chakra with the amount of light it gave off. "I…also have a role as Hokage. My sons have Kushina, they are in good hands. I don't want to leave them now, after I finally got my family I've always dreamed for. However, I'm _Hokage _and I have made the oath, a pledge as those before me have. I will give my life for the village, please you can't stop me." The Fourth pleaded.

The Third was lost for words, as he watched the Fourth speed through the hand signs to call forth the infamous Reaper. He tried to call out, to distract him so he could save his life. He didn't want to see Kushina and their just-born twins without Minato, he knew the village would be distraught. Minato was the most beloved man in the village, a war hero, the greatest Hokage, and a role model to all ninja. However, the Third's old bones hindered his movement and Minato sealed the deal.

The Reaper's ghostly arms reached out and held the Fox. The Fox struggled and howled at the Reaper but was utterly powerless against its strength. Suddenly the Reaper's head emerged followed by the rest of its upper-body, an ominous glowing knife between the reaper's teeth, Its extraction tool to sever the soul from the body.

"NOOO!" screamed a wailing voice of a woman. The Third turned quickly, his suspicions answered grimly. There stood Kushina with two small bundles in her arms, her face red with tears.

Minato looked back in shook, he felt suddenly guilty. This wasn't what he wanted to happen, he loved Kushina with all his heart, but he knew this had to be done. He started to walk towards Kushina, reaching just an arm's length away. Then a sudden flash of light exploding in the village, blinding everyone for several seconds, in that time the Fox was absorbed and transferred not into Minato's body but his sons'.

The light died down and the Reaper claimed Minato's soul, Minato could feel his energy leaving his body. He hugged Kushina and his two sons with his last strength; he used the rest of his will power to speak five words. "I'm sorry…"he struggled. "…I love you…"he finished as the life left his eyes signaling his spirit rested with the Reaper.

Kushina wept her eyes out, her twins likewise, as she held her love's body. The third looked on grimly, giving them some time to grieve for their lost. He was holding back tears himself, but he mentally promised Minato he would look after his sons and lover. After a few minutes pasted he walked over, gently laying a hand on Kushina's shoulder. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, but nodded strongly as she slowly raised herself with her children. She would be strong for her family; she pledged to keep her promise to Minato too.

Even if she kept some dark secrets from him…

So any good so far?


End file.
